Amor? o solamente amistad confundida?
by Nadu
Summary: Él decide confesarle su amor a su más preciada amada, a la persona que quería con locura, su mejor amiga. Ella, lo que mas temía, era el perder tanta grandiosa amistad de muchos años.. ShikaIno - OneShot


Hace tiempo no subo un fic :( asi que, les traigo esta caquita. Espero que les guste (:

**Disclaimer: Naruto, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, es propiedad del idolo de Kishimoto. {Si fuera de mi pertenencia, no hubiera muerto ningun akatsuki .l.}**

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa. Ino estaba sentada en su sillon, cansada de esperar, cansada de esperar alguna persona que la ame realmente, eso queria. Nadie la quería,ni Sasuke, ni Sai, ya lo habia intentado, pero ninguno de los dos captaba sus indirectas, aun asi, ella seguia la vida normal, como si nada sucediese, como si todo estuviera bien, aunque no lo este. Ella queria a alguien; a alguien perfecto, al principe de sus sueños. Si, lo deseaba, lo soñaba, pero nunca lo conseguía. Alguien que la ame, la quiera y que nunca la deje sola. Una persona perfecta, aunque Ino creía que no existía, aquella persona que recorreria agua, tierra, fuego y aire por llegar a ella, por solo un minuto con ella.  
Aburrida y triste, se acercó a su ventana. Vió como la lluvia caía sobre el cesped y el lago de su jardin. Agarró el paraguas y vahacia el. Llega a su jardin y no tiene nada más que hacer que llorar junto a el lago, ya que sus lagrimas parecian pequeñas al lado de esta. No sentía nada, solo quería llorar, llorar y llorar, por algo que no entendía.  
- Que haces? tremenda estupida. Nadie hace llorar a Ino Yamanaka -gritó enojada consigo misma- Tonta, tonta, tonta. Reverenda tonta. Porque Dios? Porque no me das a una persona perfecta? Aquella persona que tanto deseo pero no obtengo. Acaso no me lo merezco? Tanto por nada. -lloraba mientras gritaba y veía al cielo.  
Eran gotas derramadas sobre sus lagrimas. Una locura. Giro haciendo que su vestido rosa volara en el viento y quedo en los ojos de alguien, demaciado cerca.. Al instante reaccionó y retrocedió. Era su mejor amigo; Shikamaru.  
-Ash, Shikamaru, me asustastes. Digo.. Que haces aca tan repentinamente? Sin avisarme vagas por mis jardines? -dijo Ino confundida de la presencia del chico.-  
-Nada, solo paseaba por aca, y te vi llorando-dijo Shikamaru, indiferente, como siempre-  
-Ah si, eso, no es nada. -exclamó Ino cruzandose de brazos-  
-Como que nada? Hmm..  
-Ay Shikamaru! Es.. nada. Nada que te interese..  
Shikamaru se acerca al oido de la rubia y le susurra:  
-No te creo, pero ven. Te mostrare un lugar para que te sientas "_mejor_".  
Ino no entendía absolutamente nada, pero si era Shikamaru, su amigo de toda la vida, confiaría en el, no tenía porque tener miedo, aun así mas que miedo era curiosidad. La curiosidad de a donde la llevaria. Pero igual, ella disfrutaba de cualquier momento con él, era muy especial tener a alguien desde muy chiquitos; Shikamaru era un amigo fiel y siempre estaba ahí con ella, apoyandola en todo y acompañandola. Corrían, corrían y corrían, no les importaba ni siquiera la lluvia, aun así, ellos seguían juntos, como si nada podria detenerlos.  
Luego de un rato, Shikamaru se detuvo en frente de aquel lugar. Era la playa. Estaba vacia, nadie más se encontraba en esta, solo ellos dos.  
-Para que me traes a la playa? -preguntó la rubia-  
-No se si te acuerdas.. pero aca fue donde...  
_**-Flashback-**_  
- ..y los declaro marido & mujer. -Dicho esto, las dos personas se besaron-  
Ino estaba emocionada. No todos los dias su madre y su padre se casaban y ella estaba ahi, tirando flores y saludando con su hermosa sonrisa a todos los invitados. Estaba feliz, como si fuera su cumpleaños. Empezaron a partir la torta y ahí se encontraban todos en la mesa. La pequeña rubia de apenas unos 2 años, se sento enfrente de sus dos padres, con una sonrisa, aunque ella solo conocía de ahí a sus familiares. Cuando terminó de comer su pedazo de tarta, no se habia llenado, así que fue a buscar más a escondidas: era como una misión secreta de ninjas! Y a ella le fascinaba aparentar ser una. Así que fue debajo de la mesa sin que nadie notase su presencia y cuando llegó debajo de la pequeña mesa que sostenía el gran pastel, se encontró con un chico morocho, de su misma edad y tramando lo mismo que ella.  
-Que haces aquí? -pregunto ella-  
"Me descubrieron.." fue lo que él penso, pero al voltearse se sorprendió al ver a una linda niña, que enseguida llamó su atención. Él, lo único que hizo fue colocar su mano sobre la boca de la chica, callándola.  
-Shhh.. -susurró- Si nos ven, nos retaran y no nos dejaran comer pastel!  
Ella comprendió y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, fue donde el chico le explico el plan. Él iría agachado hasta el pastel, agarraría dos pedazos de tortas, y se dirigiría nuevamente a donde estaba Ino. Asi que eso sucedió y la mision se concretó con éxito. Los dos rieron y él dijo:  
-Mi nombre es Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara.. y tú eres..?  
-Ino Yamanaka.  
Ella le dió una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Ahí es donde empezaría una eterna y hermosa amistad de dos individuos que repentinamente ,inesperadamente y de casualidad , se conocieron.  
_**-Fin Flashback-**_  
-rió- Crees que no me acuerdo? Pf.. Es obvio.. Este es el lugar donde nos conocimos! -sonrió-  
Él, le dirigió otra sonrisa al ver que ella seguía recordando ese momento muy especial. Miéntras el sol se empezaba a esconder, él le volvió a decir.  
-Ino.. -hizo una incómoda pausa pero después siguió- Te traje aca porque quería decirte algo muy importante..  
-Ah si? Y qué es eso tan importante?  
Ahí fue donde él, timidamente, agarró la mano de la Yamanaka y, aunque intentaba, no le salian las palabras de la boca. Miraba a el suelo, el único lugardonde no se sentía tan incómodo. Pero luego volteó y vió sus hermosos ojos. _"Debo.. decirselo. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más.."_ él pensó. Y entonces, él tomó las mejillas de la rubia, haciendo que esta se ruborizara. Se acercó más a ella y así pudió darle un tierno y romántico beso. Así como en los sueños de la chica, en un anochecer y con una persona que nunca se lo esperaba.. o quizás que sí? Cuando los dos decidieron separarse se escuchó el susurro del Nara diciendo..  
-Ino... no creo que lo sepas, ni que tu sientas lo mismo, pero en todo este tiempo que te conozco.. creo que me eh enamorado de vos.. -dijo apenado-  
Ella solo se quedó en shock y sin nada que decir. Se quedó sin palabras por su declaración.. pero derrepente, sin que ella tratara se escuchó algo de ella.  
-S-shikamaru... y-y-yo..  
-No te obligaré a decír algo que no quieres..  
Dicho eso, él decepcionado, se volteó y siguió caminando. Eso era todo?. Ella reflexionó por unos minutos.  
_"Quién estuvo ahí siempre? Quién fue él que siempre me animó y me sacó millones de sonrisas cuando estaba triste?"_ pensó. Sí, la respuesta era única, y ese era Shikamaru._ "En el fondo, siempre lo ví como algo mucho más de un amigo. Darle celos, enojarme por que estaba con chicas.. Sólo lo hacía por no perder el gran lienzo y nuestra gran amistad. Siempre pensé que si le hablaba algo asi, él me rechazaría y dejaríamos de ser grandes amigos.. Pero ahora.." _ Asi que se decidió y lo detuvo..  
-Shika! -lo tomó del brazo y lo volteó- Y-yo... t..te amo...  
Él, con una sonrisa triunfante, la besó. Ella era su chica, la mas linda de Konoha, su aldea. Qué más podía pedir de la vida? Se sentía completo, feliz. Esta vez no pensaba que la vida era tan problemática. Era su momento de felicidad. Y ella, no solo sonreía de felicidad y alegría de al fin encontrar a su principe azul, sino que también, ella lo conocía practicamente, toda la vida, así que sabía como él era, es decír, una gran persona.  
Y, al final, tomados de la mano, siguieron su recorrido por la playa..

* * *

**Como dije, horripilante. Perdonen algunas faltas ortograficas, esta notebook que me compraron es de USA y no tiene ni acentos ni enie ni nada de eso ._. asi que todo lo tuve que sacar de una pagina, pegar & copiar un maldito acento. .  
Espero que me dejen reviews asi re tiernos :c**  
**Nos vemos Pienso escribir otros one-shots porque este no me convence. :(**

_**¡Que viva el ShikaIno señores!**_


End file.
